Traditional cameras have an imaging channel that projects the whole object field. The cameras have adaptive components that enable a relative lateral two-dimensional displacement between objective and image sensor for realizing an optical image stabilization function. Multi-aperture imaging systems with a linear channel arrangement consist of several imaging channels each of which captures only a part of the object and contains a deflecting mirror.
Concepts for a multi-channel detection of object areas or fields of view that enable a compact realization would be desirable.